


星点

by Cloudd



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Road Trips, Twincest, V is a mage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudd/pseuds/Cloudd
Summary: 一个合集！用来放一些没有后续小文段，写的很粗糙相当于存个档见谅cp和预警随时更新，基本都是双子无差，偶尔有提及nk
Relationships: Dante & V (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	1. 自驾游

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自驾游，双子无差，只是提了一嘴哥  
> 

他的又一个委托结案了。

这是个相当简单的委托。当然了，对他来说什么委托还有难度？无非是动动手指扣动扳机就能解决的难度。但丁撑着脑袋翘着二郎腿坐在办公桌前，不知道自己该做什么。

这种迷茫一直存在于他心里，只是之前他一直懒得把它拎出来认真思考，推敲。现在或许他真的闲过头了，脑子不好使了，开始认真思考这件事。

他应该做些什么呢？

他突然想旅游。

好！就这么做！但丁觉得这是个好主意。从17岁买下这间店面开始基本上他就没离开过这个地方。一直在重复着猎魔的工作，单调乏味的生活也就出过两件大事，两件都和维吉尔有关。

所以他突然惊醒，想知道为什么他还没策划一场说走就走的旅行。

半魔在这种事情上的行动力格外地强。他把上一单刚刚拿到的委托金换成了一辆复古的老车以及供它开上整整一个月不停歇的油费。给他的老朋友们留下一条留言，具体表现为随便写了个纸条压在他桌上，等着某一天莫里森或者帕蒂或者蕾蒂闯进来发现它。

行李一个包就装得下，黑色的旅行包和装着叛逆的琴盒扔在后座，但丁就这么随意地出发了。

这可是他二十多年来难得的大事！像个人类的浪子那样开车穷游，难得谨慎地开车，蹲在加油站旁边等泡面泡好，穿过郊区的公路看到一览无遗的蓝色天空；又或者是被挤在上下班高峰期的车潮中动弹不得，无奈地听着旁边此起彼伏的喇叭声，嘴里叼着草莓味的棒棒糖，车里的酒味熏地他头疼。

这样的快乐让他产生了一种错觉，还以为自己是个普通人了。和恶魔打交道的生活短暂地被从他身上抽离，只有在看到连锁快餐店的小电视上乡村有村民神秘死亡的新闻他才想起以前的生活。

他开着车走遍了美国大部分区域，尤其沉迷于各个州的纪念品店，其中他最喜欢的是在名人山景区外一个小店里买的玻璃水杯，上面印着“我爱美国”。但丁把它放在手边，什么时候吃糖吃渴了就喝上一口。

很少会有人形容旅游的日子很安逸，然而但丁确实在这趟旅程中感受到了难得的安逸感，他甚至开始想象如果维吉尔和他一起来是什么样的感觉了。

维吉尔，为什么他会想到最不适合作为旅伴的人呢？但丁差点就要给自己一个耳光，赶走这种不切实际的妄想。

但确实，偶尔就会有这种感觉出现在他脑子里。他怀疑这是所谓的双胞胎的共鸣，在一方死去之后依旧阴魂不散，挑在他快乐的时候跳出来秀一下存在感。

维吉尔会喜欢甜食吗？但丁站在路边，他的车就停在不远处。他的手里是刚刚排了一个小时的队才买到的纯手工草莓冰激凌，动物奶油醇厚的香甜味让他有点神志不清，于是他开始思考这样有点傻气的问题。

他在残缺的童年记忆里寻找，最后发现他们的口味惊人的一致。所以没准维吉尔会想和他分享这个人间绝味。他这么想，愉快地把一整个冰激凌送进自己的肚子。

算了，他都不在了说这些也没用。但丁想着，再度上路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好喜欢蛋和公路旅行的结合，如果有机会想写蛋中心的长篇，让他旅游旅个够


	2. 逃家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3代兄弟跑路，人类au，原名很随意是私奔，后来改了让它正式一点，还是双子无差

他听见旁边没有声音了，只剩下维吉尔均匀的呼吸声；但丁蹑手蹑脚地溜下床，小心翼翼地打开门侧身挤出去又转身轻轻搭上门锁，听着细小的机关扣上的声音才松了口气。

十二月的红墓冷的要死，虽然他们离那已经很远了，但估摸着还没出这个州；外边的空气冻得但丁想要发抖，但就算温度低到这个地步依旧没有下雪。

他看着自己呼出的白气稍微有些失神，但马上反应过来，想起了自己出来的目的。

年轻的男子尽可能放轻脚步，不让这个简陋铁楼梯的嘎吱作响声把整座旅馆的人从睡梦中惊醒。直到把手上紧攥着的东西扔进了一楼的公共垃圾桶，但丁才彻底放下心来。

好了，这样就万无一失了。他想，从来时的路的路回到了房间。

维吉尔和他走时的状态一样，这让他稍微舒坦了一些。但丁缩回到自己床上，这家的床垫算不上是他经历过那么多中最好的：总感觉有什么东西咯着他的背，用手去摸又一无所获；被子有股怪味，脸一靠近就会被那种仿佛实体化了的气味包围；墙壁隔音效果太差，隔壁住着的情侣一有什么矛盾他们俩都一清二楚。

但也算不上是最差的，但丁想，别在这抱怨了。他翻了个身。

反正明天他们又要离开。

——————

“你昨天晚上干什么去了？”早上但丁醒来的时候维吉尔已经梳妆整洁，甚至买好了早餐。他坐在自己的床边，第一句话就让但丁的心提到了喉咙口。

难道他昨晚没睡着？不对，他都这么问了肯定是没睡着吧？但丁有点懊悔，说不定把那东西在路上随手丢掉还更安全。

“没啊，我都没出去过！”他面不改色，直接选择了说谎。这么多天的旅行让他在面对维吉尔时的编谎话能力锻炼的登峰造极。

他不喜欢说谎，或者说，比起“不喜欢”更接近“不习惯”。但有时候和维吉尔这样的人交谈你是不能真实地“做自己”的，但丁在和他第八百次吵架之后明白了这点，他对自己哥哥的控制欲和铁石心肠再清楚不过了。

他看不爽，那有什么用呢？他还能跑不成？

但丁不动声色地坐起来，对维吉尔说谎让他有些显眼地紧张。不过他能肯定昨天他离开的时候维吉尔还处于一种迷糊的状态。

如果他咬定但丁绝对出去过，那就用上厕所这个理由来应付好了。

“……那好。”意外的是维吉尔没有继续抓着这个话题不放，但丁新奇地看了他一眼，既然他不追究自己也就没必要将他的注意力引回这个问题上面。

但丁从床上下来，他的背被旅馆凹凸不平的床折磨了一晚上，现在动起来咔咔作响。

“今天要退房了吧？”他对这个问题的答案心知肚明，却还是这么问了。

维吉尔没说话，只是点了点头。

但丁走进房间配备的狭小的卫生间，洗手台上是几道肉眼可见的污渍，他们尝试着清理过了，没用。他从一次性纸杯里拿起自己的牙刷，挤上牙膏，然后对着镜子刷起了牙。

自从他们从“家”离开已经过了半年了。这半年来他们一直就这么轮流交替着开车，用伪造的身份证住在汽车旅馆，打零工赚路费，然后一路向南。

日子当然过得不怎么样，和世界上最差旅伴绑在一起上路还能是什么幸福的体验吗？更别说他们这趟旅程根本一点意义都没有。

但丁想着这些，低下头“哗”地把水和牙膏的混合物吐进洗手池。

不过，嘿！他们又需要什么意义呢？

他看着镜子中的自己，胡子已经两天没刮了，模糊的镜子里勉强印出一个颓废的青年。他们的旅程毫无意义，但这就是他们出来的理由——浪费青春。

这个“但丁式”的提议是维吉尔提出来的，很不可思议。但丁还以为他的老哥绝对不会放弃手里的牌，比如他经营已久的成绩和人际关系。结果最后看来他竟然在“随心所欲”这一点上输给了维吉尔。

他回到床边，毫不客气地撕开装着三明治的袋子，便利店买来的三明治很硬，不过他对这点不是很讲究。“唉我想吃披萨了，今天中午在路上买吧？”他对维吉尔说。

“你哪一天不想吃披萨？”维吉尔反问他，但丁转了转眼球，“好像没有。”

“——今天不行，我们得在下午六点前赶到这。”维吉尔在他身边把地图摊开，用手指着某个地方。这份地图被他们反复折叠展开了太多次，折痕处已经花白。但丁瞥了一眼，差点把嘴里的东西喷出来：“这得有三十公里吧？！”

“差不多，所以我们得马不停歇地开上一天，现在就出发。”维吉尔把地图收起来，放回他的包里，“走吧。”

但丁一口吞下手里还剩下四分之一的三明治然后站了起来。他提上放在床边的包，跟在维吉尔的身后出了门，回头最后看了一眼这个住了三天的房间的门。

他以后应该不会再回到这里了吧。甚至不会再回到这片地区，也再也不会见到这里的人。他摇了摇头把这种莫名其妙的惆怅甩掉。

两人顺着铁楼梯下楼，早霞穿透云层，一时间照得但丁睁不开眼。他才意识到现在应该还早，五点？冬天的话天亮的应该会迟一些，那么大概是七点左右。

为什么要这么赶？这个问题在年幼者脑中打转。但丁不知道维吉尔怎么想的，不过他也不怎么在乎就是了。

走到车边，维吉尔很自然地坐进驾驶座，但丁知道这是他要开上半程的意思。他便坐进后座，顺势躺了下来准备补觉。刚刚胡乱咽下去的三明治哽在食道里让但丁很不舒服，他闭上了眼。

车里的熟悉味道让他平静了下来，甚至不那么想吐了。这台车是极少数在他们父母去世后还保留下来的东西，房子和其他的一些不动产几乎是一瞬间就被母亲那边的家人夺走了。

那些人带走了他们父母的财产却弃他们不顾，而他们又从未见过父亲斯巴达那边的亲戚，被送到孤儿院简直是必然的结果。

总而言之，这台车是他们吊唁父母为数不多的凭证。车上的熏香，座椅上的划痕，前面摇头晃脑的小摆件，座位下面鞋底蹭上去的灰和两边车门不知道什么时候塞进去的纸巾，这些都是见证着他们过往的存在。

“要我换班再把我叫起来。”他就这么闭着眼睛对维吉尔说道，收到他微不可闻的“嗯”才放下心来。

这台车，这台车里的东西——他的哥哥，母亲留给他们的吊坠，这些就是他拥有的全部了。

可能这就是他接受维吉尔的邀请的原因。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来这至少是个中篇的开端但后续剧情我脑容量不够想不出来了，反正就是哥跑是因为要躲蒙他对自己的目的很清楚，蛋跑是因为被邀请了不走白不走x


	3. 但丁&V说相声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亡灵法师V和被复活的但丁说相声（x）以前写的我自己都忘了还写过这东西传一下ao3  
> 我一写人性面自动变搞笑，这两人非浪漫向但包含了兄弟无差提及

“喂，V！你真的要做这事？”

“既然我已经做了，事到如今你说什么呢？”

但丁的意识回到他身体中，他艰难地睁开了眼睛——此时的眼皮异常的沉重，太阳穴也一齐抽痛着，他在哪？

“你醒了。”他看到一个陌生人坐在一旁的椅子上，黑色的头发遮过耳朵，同色的纹身从脖颈向下蔓延，连手腕都被其覆盖；而他背后的，那是只鸟？他是个亡灵法师，但丁意识到，只有那些见不得光的家伙才会在自己身体上纹那些不入流的施法花纹还带着那些怪模怪样的宠物。

然后他想起来记忆中的最后一刻了：钻心的疼痛，他用叛逆把自己的心脏剜了出来，他那时还坚持了一下没有迅速死去，疼得他视线发白，但丁再也不想体验那种感觉了。

“……你是谁？”他警戒地说。

“你可以叫我V。”把他唤醒的亡灵法师回答道。这个名字一听就是某种代号，不过但丁习惯了，这个世界上总是有那么一群人生怕被别人知道自己的真实身份，比如佣兵，比如亡灵法师。

“……你把我叫出来干什么？”但丁迅速整理好自己的思路，他坐了起来对V说，“别打扰我好吗？我都死了。”

“嘿，让你重获新生你还不乐意了是吧？！”怪鸟在V身后尖叫，但丁起了抓住它的喙把它炖成汤的念头。

——原来死了是这种感觉，和睡着了没什么两样；或许每次睡着都是一次人为的短暂死亡？

“我很抱歉，”令但丁意外的是虽然他的鸟叽叽歪歪个没完，至少眼前这个家伙倒是很爽快地道了歉，“不过我叫你起来是有原因的——这里有个委托，只有你能完成。”

“是什么？”

“夺走一个恶魔的生命，就像你以前做的那样。”V抬眼看他，但丁耸耸肩，“你知道恶魔猎人一抓一大把，你不一定需要我。”

“也许你说得对，然而这是只有最顶级的人物才能完成的委托。那个恶魔是你战斗的理由，他是恶魔的王。”

但丁皱眉，难不成蒙杜斯那个家伙的封印破了？不应该啊如果真是那样人类官方的亡灵法师应该已经排了加急把他叫出来了。

“——他是你的哥哥，维吉尔。”V继续说道，但丁变了脸色，“怎么可能？”但丁皱眉，鳞片从他的脸上浮现出来，恶魔的部分占据了上风，他忍不了对方从刚才开始自顾自说地这些话了，“如果你想戏弄我，那你可算是用错方法了——给我个我不杀你的理由。”

维吉尔，怎么可能？编故事也要讲究逻辑，说这话除了让他愤怒之外什么都做不了。

怪鸟的身上冒出了紫蓝色的电光，这是个恶魔，“你想打架吗？！”

“冷静，但丁！”V一开始愣住了，仿佛没有意料到他的这个反应，很快地他回过神了，低声呵斥了一声，“是我把你的尸体挖出来的，我很清楚那些事，不过我说的是真的。”

“既然是你把我挖出来的，你就应该清楚那家伙的骨灰就在我旁边，他早就死了。”但丁沉下脸，他起了杀心，或许把这个家伙在这里解决了不失为一个好办法，亡灵法师没有一个无辜的。

V沉默了，他的脸色看起来有些晦暗不明；如果不是现在这个剑弩拔张的氛围但丁还挺好奇这是为什么，然而他现在确实火大。

“好，我冷静，所以你的意思是我死了八百年的哥哥突然从坟墓里爬出来还做了恶魔的王开始为非作歹？但是这和你有什么关系？”

“我……因为一些原因，我不能对此坐视不管。”V静静地说，睫毛在脸颊上扫出一片阴影，但丁恢复到人类的状态，盯着巫师看，“我需要你的帮助，但丁。”

但丁沉默了，他清楚自己应该不理会这些胡言乱语，他应该把V敲晕，带到他们的坟墓旁边躺进去再杀了他终止施法。杀恶魔这事早就不归他管了，他活了这么久是时候歇歇了。

维吉尔早就魂飞魄散了，他能活过来无疑是痴人做梦，但丁梦到过最胡扯的剧情都不会这么走，V在诓他，然而他又忍不住想，没准是真的呢？没准维吉尔真的没死透呢？

停一下但丁，他对自己说，就算那个家伙没死透，你的委托是杀了他，他肯定已经是个完全的怪物了，有什么意义呢？

“嘿，你知道我已经不管事了吧？”最后但丁从牙缝里挤出这么一句话，“我杀了几百年的恶魔，然后我死了，这些所谓的联系都’啪’地消失了，和我无关了。”他挥了挥手，V盯着他看，让他有点发毛。

“……或许你说得对，或许人类的一切确实和你我都没有关系，或许命运决定如此，让救世主的孩子亲手摧毁这个世界。”V缓慢地说，像是在念一首诗，“救世主”这个称呼让但丁不寒而栗，他没想到都什么年代竟然还有斯巴达原教旨主义者，“那么就这样吧，我会终止这一切。”

不知为何，他看向但丁的眼神让他有点……过意不去，就像是被早就淡薄了的罪恶感鞭笞，他差点就要下意识地说停下你的道德绑架，然而最后这些话还是死在了他的喉咙里。

他有了点不好的预感，咽了口口水，但丁忙说：“等一下，你说的这一切包括什么？？”

“这些和你无关吧？但丁先生。”V用上了敬语，但丁很确定他是在阴阳怪气他，他硬着头皮继续说道，“你就告诉我就好了。”

V叹了口气，巫师依旧用着那种“没什么大不了”的口气说道：“我会停止施法，然后自杀。”

“为什么？！”

“死还有理由吗？”他看了但丁一眼，“我的生命本就要走到尽头，既然无事可做那么我将提前终结它，停止无意义的浪费。”

“靠，”但丁皱眉，她不常说脏话，但无奈现在实在是忍不住。他是真的无法理解眼前这人的想法了，什么人会把活着叫做浪费？就算是亡灵法师的程度也太过了，“靠，”他没忍住又重复一句，虽然他自己也是自杀好像没有立场指责V，但莫名地就是觉得自己被绑架了，“靠，不行，我不能放着你不管。”

“你这又是为什么？”V好奇地问道，恶魔怪鸟在他身后嘟囔道：“口是心非的家伙。”

“可能因为我虽然不管事了，但也无法看着有人在我面前自杀还不理不睬的吧！我还没有没心没肺到那种程度。”杀人是一回事，看着人死又是一回事，真是麻烦。但丁挠着自己的后脑勺，真是麻烦！“委托我接了，但是你必须跟着我一起，你懂吗？别想着自杀。”

“哦我懂了，”V露出一个笑容，但丁必须在心里嘱咐自己不要冲动，“是因为你的……正义感吗？”

“不能放着没有求生欲望的人不管……你还真是个大善人。”他继续说。可以了再说就烦了，但丁在内心说道。

“别说这些有的没的了，你知道的，我也可以现在杀了你，就这么赤手空拳。不是以终结浪费为理由，而是因为我想——至少这是个正当原因。”

“这算什么正当原因？”V问道，还是一副风轻云淡的样子。

“算我独属的正当原因可以吗？”但丁露出一个轻浮的笑容故意恶心对方，“现在别废话了，赶快上路吧！”


End file.
